A Visitor
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: It's hard being the king, especially when you have a lot of people nagging at you to do their odd jobs or to help them hurt someone. But the hardest thing for Jimmy Hopkins is facing an old frenemy which he'd defeated two years before; Gary. A short one-shot for the hell of it. Rated T for mild swearing.


**A Visitor**

**Finally decided to make a Bully SE One-shot, this is one of my favourite games of all time, so let's begin!**

**Based two years after Bully SE**

Jimmy sat on the couch in the boy's dorm. He had been having thoughts of visiting a friend in the towns asylum; Happy Volts. He didn't think he had the guts, this was the kid who turned the whole school against him and stopped at nothing to prove he was smarter than Jimmy, he even put kids expelled, put some in therapy and tied up the principal, just to prove that he was smarter than the red haired kid.

Suddenly, a familiar kid approached the couch and leant against the back of it. "Hey Jimmy." He greeted. "Hi Pete." Jimmy replied, softly. "Rumours are going around that you're going to see Gary, at the asylum." Peter said. "Damn, word travels fast." Jimmy chuckled softly. "So, you are?" Pete seemed confused. "Yeah." Jimmy replied standing up. "Can I come?" Peter asked. "No Pete, I'd like to do this alone." Jimmy argued. Pete nodded wearily and watched Jimmy walk out of the dorm.

Jim travelled over to his bike garage at the car-park and jumped on his bike. "Here I go…" Jimmy sighed, leaving the garage. He travelled to the asylum as quick as possible. He needed time before he even thought about entering the asylum. An hour later, he eventually found himself at the asylum. He jumped off his bike and stood at the front gates, suddenly someone approached him.

"Hey Jimmy." He greeted. "Hi Shawn, can I come in?" Jimmy asked. "For what reason?" The Asylum worker asked. "I want to see an old enemy." Jimmy nodded. Shawn opened the gate for him and led him inside. "Room 23. Last door on the right." Shawn directed the kid. "Thanks Shawn." Jimmy thanked him. "No problem Jim, any time." Shawn walked off. Jimmy walked down to room 23, and sure enough, there he was.

"Gary." Jimmy plainly said, standing at the door. "Jimmy." Gary walked over to the door and stared at him. "How are you?" Jimmy asked. "I'm…better. They've got me taking my old medication again. They say I'll be able to be released in a few years." Gary cracked a smile. "Good for you, Gary." Jimmy couldn't help but smile.

"How's things out in the real world?" Gary asked, quietly. "Nice, as usual." Jimmy sighed. "How's Pete?" Gary asked. "He wanted to come, but I said no. He's fine anyway." Jimmy replied. "Too bad, I wanted to see him." Gary sighed. "Sorry Gary." Jimmy nodded. "Its fine, Jim." Gary nodded slowly. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I kinda wish you were still at Bullworth. Too bad you were expelled." Jimmy shrugged. "Well, taking over the school doesn't get you a medal." Gary shrugged.

"Where are you going after this?" Jimmy asked. "Well, my parents will collect me when I get released, then I guess I'm going home. I gotta say, I'm gonna miss this shithole." Gary chuckled. "Heh, I imagine you will." Jimmy smiled at the boy. "Visiting Hours are over, kid! Beat it!" Seth walked up to Jimmy. "Seth? What are you doing here? I thought you were a Prefect?" Jimmy was confused. "Part-time Job. Anyway, visiting hours are over." Seth explained. "Okay, just let me say goodbye." Jimmy said. Seth nodded and tapped his watch, indicating Jimmy to hurry up.

"Well Gary, it was nice seeing you, I might come next week now that I'm not too anxious to come see you." Jimmy chuckled. "Good for you Jim." Gary nodded. Jimmy turned to walk away. "Wait, Jimmy?" Gary called him again. "Yeah?" Jimmy turned back around. "Punch someone for me." Gary smiled. "I will." Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked away. "Okay Gary, bed time." Seth said, shutting Gary's shade. "You know, I'm not a child." Gary crossed his arms. "Bed, now." Seth ordered. "Fine." Gary growled.

_Meanwhile_

Jimmy rode back to the dorm and sat on the bed in his room. He felt that he'd accomplished something. He'd conquered his fear and went to see his enemy. And the weird thing is, he wanted to go back every week. Jimmy thought for a second. If only Gary had not stopped taking his medication, he never would've gone completely insane and tried to destroy Jimmy and kill him.

"Lights out!" One of the Prefects shouted. Ever since the incident with Gary, the prefects started patrolling more areas, including the boy's dorm, which was kinda creepy. "But it's only eleven." Algie chuckled, nervously. "BED!" The prefect ordered. Jimmy shook his head and laid on his bed. Jimmy knew his mother was never going to collect him from Bullworth, but he didn't care, he liked it here.

Even though most of the kids were psychopaths.

**There's my crappy BULLY SE one-shot, thanks for reading this monstrosity.**

**Please check out my profile for other stories with the archives of; Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball and More! Just go ahead and take a look at my profile for the latest stories! And don't be afraid to review, like, favourite or even PM me! **

**RSM**


End file.
